1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple socket tool, and more particularly, to the type of tools that can readily and automatically select the proper socket.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of tools have been designed in the past that contain a plurality of sizes for different sockets to be utilized. However, none of them provide the features of automatically selecting the proper socket size by matching it with the head characteristics of the fastening device being worked on while at the same time providing a reliable and structurally stable tool that can be used in remote areas with one hand.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 1,997,948 issued to A. Pearson. However, it differs from the present invention because it requires the use of a pin or bar 53 (requiring the use of both hands) to select the proper socket.
Another related reference correspond to U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,261 issued to Lynn. However, this wrench requires time consuming secondary operations to bend projections 30 and 31.
Still another reference correspond to U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,482 issued to Jaehne. This device requires the use of co-axially disposed spring 26 and 28 that interact and obstruct each other when compressed.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.